my best friends bother
by peacelovelaugh99
Summary: How I think Lexi and Jesus should have began dating(: Disclaimer I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey man" Jesus said walking over to his best friends Kyles locker "hey whats up" he asked "you want to hang out afterschool I just got assasins creed" Jesus said "No man I have a date with Ali, and I thought your Moms wouldnt buy you that game" Kyle asked "They wouldnt, Brandon got it for me, dude I need a girlfriend"Jesus laughed "I can tell Ali to bring one of her friends tonight if you want to come with us" Kyle suggested "yeah thanks man" Jesus said "Theres Ali hey be at my house at six I think we are going to the beach" Kyle said walking away to go talk to Ali. Down the hall Mariana was tslking to Lexi "So I was thinking about putting a pink streak in my hair what do we think" Mariana asked "Yeah" Lexi replied not listening "hey are you listening to me out down your phone and listen to me" Mariana yelled "Im sorry Ali just texted me Im going on a date tongiht" Lexi giggled "I hate you" Mariana joked and walked away. Jesus walked home and changed into swim trunks and a tank top. "Moms have you seen my surf board" Jesus asked "Yeah it was in the garage" Lena replied while she was making dinner "Mm that smells delicious" Callie smiled walking into the kitchen "thank you sweetie" Lena smiled "Hey Callie can I talk to you for a second" Jesus asked pulling her into the living room "yeah whats up" Callie asked "Im going on a date tonight and I wsa thinking about teaching her how to surf, would that be ok" Jesus asked "I think that sounds fun" Callie smiled "thanks Callie" Jesus smiled and kissed her cheek. Brandon walked in just then, "what was that about" Brandon asked when Jesus left "I dont know I just gave him advice" Callie admited "oh" Brandon replied "oh, what does oh mean" Callie asked "it just means oh" Brandon replied "why are you upset that kiss didnt mean anything if thats what your pissed about" Callie said walking away "Callie wait" Brandon said grabbing her arm "Im sorry I am pissed about that kiss, how come Jesus can just walk up and kiss you, but I cant, I think about you all the time and I cant work up the nerve to even kiss you" Brandon said looking down "can we finish this conversation later maybe in a place thats a bit more private" Callie asked "you know what just forget I said anything" Brandon said walking away. Jesus was walking towards the door when Stef yelled "where do you think your going" "to the beach Ill be back before eleven" Jesus said grabbing his surf board and walked down to the beach. When he got there Lexi was sitting by the lifegaurd chair and Ali and Kyle were off. "Hey Lexi have you seen Kyle or Ali" Jesus asked "No Ive been looking for them too, I was supposed to have a date tonight wiht someone they set up for me, I guess hes a jerk and decided to be late" Lexi said looking out at the ocean "Ouch" Jesus laughed "wait your the guy im supposed to be on a date with" Lexi laughed "I guess" Jesus smiled "wow, this was a huge mistake I need to go" Lexi said standing up "No please lexi stay we could have fun just give me a chance" Jesus asked "Jesus your my best friends brother" Lexi complained "cmon dont you want to know how to surf" Jesus asked "wait your gonna teach me how to surf" Lexi asked "I will if you stay" Jesus smiled "Ok, but we dont tell Mariana" Lexi said "duh" Jesus laughed as he took his shirt off he noticed Lexi stare at his abs before she removed her shirt and shorts. She was wearing a bright pink bikini which looked similar to the one Mariana owned "I bought this last week with Mariana" Lexi said walking towards the water "I like it" Jesus said with a voice crack which made Lexi smile. Jesus smiled when he noticed Lexi staring at his abs again "would you like to take a picture" Jesus smirked "shut up" Lexi giggled splashing water on Jesus "Oh is that how you want to play" Jesus asked picking up Lexi and throwing her into the water. She then jumped on his back and they fell over laughing. Lexi again stared at Jesus abs and Jesus walked closer to her "Im sorry its just I had no idea and Ive never" Lexi said stuttering "Youve never thought of me as attractive because Im Marianas twin brother" Jesus asked "yeah" Lexi laughed "You want to learn how to surf" Jesus asked Lexi smiled and nodded, Jesus helped her swim out on her board "Ok, now once you feel a wave stand up and keep your balance" Jesus explained "Im scared" Lexi admitted "hey its ok" Jesus smiled and kept a tight grip on Lexis board "Ok Lex I feel a wave are you ready" Jesus asked "yeah" Lexi smiled and stood up on her board Jesus cheered as Lexi rode the wave all the way to the shore. Jesus made his way back to the shore and ran over to Lexi he lifted her up and spun her around in a tight hug "You did it that was perfect" Jesus laughed "I couldnt have done it without you" Lexi admitted letting Jesus put her back down. They looked into each others eyes for a minute before Lexi looked down "do you want to get something to eat" Jesus asked Lexi nodded and they walked to a board walk resteraunt. They walked in and sat down "how is it that Ive known you since I was five and I had no idea how amazing you are" Jesus smiled which made Lexi blush, Lexi looked at her menu and shivered "are you cold" Jesus asked "yeah I left my clothes on the beach" Lexi laughed "here take mine" Jesus said taking his off, Lexi slid it over her head and continued to look at her menu "thanks" Lexi smiled then a waiter walked over "what can I get for you guys" she asked "can I get a sweet tea and a basket of fries" Lexi asked "and Ill have the same" Jesus oredered and the waiter walked away "Are you busy tommorow" Jesus asked "were not even done with this date and your arealdy asking me out again" Lexi laughed "only if you want to" Jesus smiled "of course you want to go back to the beach" lexi asked "sure" Jesus smiled lexi looked away "whats wrong" Jesus asked "if Mariana finds out she'd kill me" Lexi complained "Hey if you dont want Mariana to know, Mariana wont know" Jesus smiled "here" the waiter said dropping the food on the table and walking away. "shes friendly" Lexi joked and ate a french fry. When they finished eating Jesus grabbed his wallet and left a twenty on the table "you want to go for a walk" Jesus asked "yeah" Lexi smiled. Jesus grabbed Lexis hand and walked with her in the moonlight "so were you upset when you found out I was your mystery date" Jesus asked "surprisingly no, were you" Lexi asked "I was actually kind of happy, I hate to admit it but Ive had a crush on you ever since we were little" Jesus laughed "Now that Ive seen you with your shirt off your allright" Lexi teased "OK" Jesus laughed "Im joking youve always been attractive" lexi said squeezing his hand "Do you want to dance with me" Jesus asked "Jesus theres no music" she laughed "who cares" Jesus smiled and bowed to Lexi and began to dance with her. Lexi gave up and layed in the sand staring up at the stars and jesus layed beside her, they stayed like that for a while then Jesus sat up and Lexi did aswell "we need to get home soon" Jesus said "I wish this night would never end" Lexi admitted "me too" Jesus agreed and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was long but sweet. Jesus was forceful but gentle and Lexi just wanted more. "cmon" Jesus said standing up and began walking Lexi home


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jesus woke up smiling he walked down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table he jumped when his phone chimed with a text from Lexi on it. ~When can I see you again~ Jesus smiled and typed ~trust me babe I hope its soon~ "Good morning Jesus how are you" Stef asked "fine" Jesus smiled and took a drink of water "whats got you so smily this morning" Mariana asked "Nothing" Jesus replied "Momma can Lexi come over today" Mariana asked "yeah invite her over for lunch Mama is making egg salad" Stef smiled "Lexis coming over" Jesus asked "yeah and your not hanging out with us" Mariana sassed and walked up to her room. Jesus walked up to his bathroom and brushed his hair, dabbed on a bit of cologne and changed out of his tanktop and he threw a beanie on and walked downstairs "why do you look kinda nice, and smell kinda nice" Brandon asked "shut up" Jesus said sitting on the couch. When he heard the doorbell he ran over and smiled "hey" He whispered "hey" Lexi replied "Hey lex come on up to my room" Mariana yelled "Meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes" Lexi whispered in jesus ear before running upstairs. Jesus couldnt help but smile "Hey you look cute" Mariana said noticing Lexis outfit "thanks" Lexi smiled sitting on the floor "so how was that date lastnight" Mariana asked "Oh I never went I had a lot of homework" Lexi lied "Oh good I was kinda jealous" Mariana laughed "yeah dont be" Lexi laughed "I have to use the bathroom Ill be back" lexi said walking out. Jesus shoved her into the bathroom wall "I was worried you wouldnt show up" Jesus whipered "of course I was going to show up" Lexi giggled Jesus gently pushed Lexis hair behind her ear and began kissing her, deeply. "Tell me if you need me to stop" Jesus whispered "what dont think I can handle you" Lexi asked slipping in tongue "God your sexy" Jesus moaned "I have to go" Lexi said walking out of the bathroom "no you do not" Jesus said grabbing Lexis waist "Jesus I have to go but listen sneak into my room tongiht my parents arent going to be home until tommorow morning" Lexi whsiperd sending chills up Jesus spine "See you tonght" Jesus smiled watching Lexi walk out into Marianas room. "Kids come down for lunch" Lena yelled from the kitchen All the kids piled down from upstairs and sat at the kitchen table Jesus sat next to Lexi and held her hand underneath the table "Lexi you father told me your staying home alone tonight your welcome to spend the night if you want" Stef smiled "no thanks I kinda want to sleep in my own room tonight" Lexi replied squeezing Jesus hand. Around four Lexi went home and everyone went to bed pretty early. Jesus snuck out his window and rode his skate board over to Lexis house he knocked on the front door and smiled when he heard her footsteps. "Hey baby" Lexi giggled pulling Jesus up to her room. "Lexi when are your parents getting back" Jesus asked "not until tommorow" Lexi laughed and kissed Jesus but he retreaded "do you not want to kiss me" Lexi asked "no baby of course I want to kiss you its just Im worried about your parents" Jesus admitted "hey stop it there not coming home" Lexi said grabbing Jesus hand and wrapped it around her waist. Jesus began kissing Lexi, she removed his shirt and he was about to pull of his when he heard the door open behind them. It was Mariana. "what are you doing here" Jesus asked "I should be asking you the same question" Mariana scoffed "Mariana why are you here" Lexi asked "because you left you bag in my room, now I know why you were so eager to get home you wanted to have sex with my brother" Mariana yelled "Mariana please" Lexi said standing up off her bed "save it" Mariana said walking out "Do Moms know you snuck out" Jesus asked Mariana "do they know you did" Mariana asked "You know I expect low from you Jesus but Lexi sneaking out with my brother really" Mariana yelled before walking out. Lexi looked at the ground and began crying "Lex come here" Jesus said hugging her tightly "I cant do this" Lexi said quietly "what are you saying" jesus asked "I dont want to be with you anymore" Lexi whispered "Please dont do this" Jesus begged "Jesus Mariana is my best friend" Lexi said "which is why she should support our relationship because it makes you happy" Jesus said grabbing Lexis waist "Jesus let me go please" Lexi begged "fine if thats what you want" Jesus yelled and walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

The nexr morning Jesus walked down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table "you ok" Mariana asked "why the hell wouldnt I be" Jesus yelled slamming his hand on the table "hey Jesus did you take your medicine" Lena asked "why does it matter, im tired of being the kid who needs medicine to control his emotions what I can be pissed" Jesus screamed walking out the front door "Jesus where are you going" Stef asked "just let him cool off I think I know where he is going" Mariana said walking up to her room. Jesus grabbed his skate board and road to the beach he sat underneathe an old lifegaurd chair and just stared at the sea. Mariana picked up her phone and called Lexi. "hello" Lexi answered "hey is jesus with you" Mariana asked "no I broke up with him" Lexi replied "oh my God no Lex I was being selfish, I want you to be with Jesus because I just want you to be happy and the pain I saw in jesus eyes Lexi just give him a chance" Mariana pleaded "Mariana are you sure" Lexi asked "yeah, I think hes at the beach" mariana said before hanging up. lexi changed and walked down to the beach. She smiled wehn she saw Jesus sitting "hey" she said as she sat down next to him. jesus wouldnt look up "Ive missed you like crazy" lexi admitted "I love you" She said softly "oh" Jesus replied and looked down "oh" Lexi hissed "I just told you I loved you and all you could say was oh" Lexi yelled Jesus stood up and walked away. He walked over to a board walk and orderd a coke and watched Lexi flirt with other guys on the beach. He rolled his eyes as one boy began to grab her waist Lexi moved away but he came closer jesus heard Lexi beg him to back off. Something came over Jesus and he ran over "hey back off" Jesus yelled "what are you gonna do about it" the guy asked "jesus hes not even worth it" Lexi said turning Jesus away "Listen to the bitch" the guy laughed "thats my girlfriend you dick" Jesus screamed as he removed Lexis hands away from him. Jesus ran and punched the guy in the face. "Lexi come" Jesus said, and they ran. "where are we going" Lexi asked "just follow me" Jesus said draggin Lexi into a near by wooded area "this is beautiful" Lexi smiled "I come here to think" Jesus said showing Lexi a huge tree house "hey I wanted to tahnk you for what you did back there that was really cool" Lexi smiled "it was nothing" Jesus smiled "are we just going to stand here or are we going to go up" Lexi asked pointing to the tree house "Lets go" Jesus smiled and helped Lexi climb up. Once they were at the top she couldnt stop smiling. Jesus closed the door and layed out some blankets "Mariana and I made this when we were ten, I paid for the blankets, windows and paint but Mariana paid for the wood" Jesus explained "This is amazing" Lexi laughed "yeah, hey Im really sorry about what went down earlier, I really hate telling people I love them" Jesus whsipered "Jesus dont worry about it" Lexi said looking away "No listen when I was four I told my mom I loved her later that day I was left at a police station, the only other people from then on that I have ever said I love you too was my family, its hard for me" Jesus explained "Jesus I understand its ok, I cant imagine how it must hurt to know that the person who was supposed to love you more than anythig else just left you" Lexi whispered "I think your the only person who understands" Jesus admitted "I just get it because of you and Mariana" Lexi admitted Jesus looked down and buried his head in his knees Lexi rubbed his back "Hey its ok" Lexi whispered, lexi felt pain in her chest when Jesus looked up and there were tears running down his face. "I hate you seeing me like this" Jesus laughed "hey keeping it inside wont fix it" Lexi smiled "I love you" Jesus choked out Lexi smiled and kissed him "I love you too" She giggled and kissed him deeply Lexi pulled off Jesus shirt and smiled "You sure" Jesus asked Lexi nodded Jesus gently pulled her shirt. Jesus smiled as Lexi carefully unbuttoned his jeans.


End file.
